


Dreamon

by Kitsune_Angst



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Angst/pseuds/Kitsune_Angst
Summary: My first attempt at a one-shot
Kudos: 4





	Dreamon

The moment Fundy walked into the room something changed, a unearthly presence haunted him. Somehow this place was.. Familiar, but Fundy didn’t recognise it, well not immediately, but for some reason the fact that he was a Dreamon Hunter was the only thing in his mind. “What the fuck..” he whispered, “um..” Puffy answered? “I remember this place..” Fundy looked around, yep this was it, the exact place he asked Bad to hollow out for the Dremon Hunters, “Puffy I remember this place” Je repeated, “yea so-“ he didn’t catch the rest he was just amazed that this was where the Egg was, ‘Maybe.. No no that’s stupid’ he thought as the idea came to mind, “ no no no, I mean I actually had to do with this” he told her, “wah?” She questioned, “this actually- wait!” He realised what was going on,”wait can you tell me a little bit about this I know what-“ he broke of clutching this item in his hand “P-Puffy we need to talk, what the hell if going on. Tell me more about this place this is actually important” he said, “well this Egg showed up and it was just a little tiny egg, but it got bigger and it had this pull that made people fall in love with it, now bads kinda gone a little bit crazy and the egg has spread, its everywhere” she told him. “Wait so people just randomly fall in love with it, like out of the blue?” “Yea” “would you say it’s like Uh... unexplainable” he asked, “yea people just love it for the point of loving it” ‘oh hell no’ his mind rang, “Look puffy... I need you to know something, and this is very dangerous information..” “Okay..?” “A while back, and and like this goes back from like before the days of Dream! Like me and Tubbo we did this stream, this activity, that was called; Dreamon Hunting” “Wah?” “Basically, Dream at one point was possessed” “WHAT!” “I know right! And we had to convert him back to the actual Dream he is other than the Dreamon that was possessing him, and it was fine! But later on I made a mistake.. I told BBH about this, because I thought ‘oh we need more people to get back at the Dreamon!’” “Yea” “But then Tubbo told me not to do that, so what I did instead I said ‘ BBH I want you to make a base, an underground bass for the Dreamon hunters, and I told him to go to this location. Literally where we are standing righ now!” “Fundy I can’t take anymore Dream stuff anymore!” “Listen! And I told him to go dig and he did he did bu-“ “He was building a muffin factory!!!” Fundy giggled at that, “And eventually I just left him be, and he was convinced that he was part of the Dreamon Hunters, here’s what I think- this is stretch but I think that, what I think might be the case: is that by making BBH work so fucking hard, for a team for a group he was never part of... I think eventually he found out! About not being part of the Dreamon Hunters, and after doing so much fucking work digging this all out, and he may or may not have gone completely crazy, and a Dreamon may or may not! Have made use of that because there was one point all of this mucus was here! That I saw this egg without anything around it... And it was just here, and BBH wasn’t here was to be found, I think BBH somehow has to do with this all, he’s not just promoting it, h-he’s not just spreading it he’s not doing any of that he’s... the cause of it” “T-that makes sense because he angry he wants to take over the entire Dream Smp, and fill it with blood vine so that the Badlands can thrive and be the only faction on this server” “Huh, but what does Sam have to do with this” “Sam wants nothing to do with it, Sam doesn’t even know that he released the Egg,” “What about Ant?” “Ant kinda loves the Egg, a little bit to much, his eyes are-“ “I need to get out of here I need to get out of here we don’t know the affects we’ve been here to long!”

**And just like that they left**

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Ao3 have to be so confusing 😫😫😫😫


End file.
